So many oneshots, So little time
by alisilynpage
Summary: My collection of oneshots. Don't like Don't read. Do you understand?
1. Kudou Shinichi vs the Psychologist

Note: I do not own Detective Conan, if I did why the hell would I be writing fan fiction?

Shinichi leaned his back against the black leather couch in the waiting room of the psychologist's office. On one side of him was Kaito who was cheerily flipping through the magazines that were scattered on the table in the middle of the room, his arm looped through Shinichi's to insure that he wasn't going to go anywhere. On the other side was Hattori who was trying to cheer up Shinichi with a baseball magazine.

"_Fat chance that was going to work, he didn't even get my favourite sport right." _Shinichi thought, "_Oh well, I doubt I'm going to get out of this. Might as well plan something fun for the psychologist"_

And Shinichi smirked, a dangerous smirk, kind of like the smirk Kid smirks. The two boys on either side of Shinichi suddenly felt like they should get away from here, far, far away. And just as fast as the smirk appeared, it disappeared and replaced with a frown

"Just why am I here?" Shinichi whined.

"Because we're all worried about your sanity." Heiji replied knowingly, discarding the magazine he held. "Especially after what happened two days ago."

Kaito nodded at this and Shinichi gave a mental snort.

"C'mon it won't be that bad, this shrink's my personal favourite out of all of them!" Kaito said cheerily.

"Eh, Kuroba just how many psychologists have you been to?" Hattori asked his face paling through his tan.

"Oh, about 10 or 11, most of them retire after I visit them. Actually this one is the only one that hasn't retired." Kaito said happily as he put down his magazine to grin at the two of them.

"I wonder why." Shinichi muttered.

"Kudo Shinichi, the psychologist is ready to see you." The receptionist said over her desk.

Dislodging himself from Kaito's grip he walked dejectedly towards the door, not before shooting the two boys o the couch, the patent pending I'm Going To Kill You When I'm Done Look. For not the first time, the boys felt like they wanted to be anywhere else but the waiting room. Shinichi opened the door and slipped inside.

* * *

The psychologist's office was typical office, warmly lit with a desk on one end. Next to the desk was a black leather couch that had a blanket on it. Light was streaming out of the window behind the desk, warming the office considerably. Sighing Shinichi plopped down onto the couch just as the psychologist walked in and sat behind her desk. When she saw him, the psychologist's mouth flew open in shock and she displayed some very impressive acrobatics while she tried to get as far away from him as possible.

"K-K-Kuroba-kun?" she stuttered, pointing at him.

"_Oh, goody, this one won't take too long to break." _Shinichi thought gleefully. "Oh, I'm sorry, Fumiyo-san what has my alter ego done to you?" he said politefully.

"A-alter ego?" she said still pressed up against the wall.

"Shh, Shinichi don't tell her about us." Shinichi said doing an impression of Kaito, switching back to his own voice he said, "But she's a psychologist we're supposed to tell her the truth."

Finally the psychologist regained some of her composure, after several minutes of awkward silence, she sat down at her desk and pulled put a set of cards.

"…Right, well we'll address your problem later, so lets start with some basics. I'll show you a card and you'll tell me what you see, ok?"

"Okay." Shinichi cheered in Kaito's voice.

"Okay, what do you see?" she held up a card.

"Well, it looks like blood spray from a knife wound to the neck." Shinichi said in his own voice.

"No, I think it looks like a princess riding of in the sunset with the dashing thief, Kaitou Kid!" he also said, this time in Kaito's voice.

"No, bloodspray!"

"No, Kaitou Kid!"

"Blood spray!"

"Kid"

"Blood spray!"

"Kid!"

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Fumiyo broke in. "Here's another card, what do you see?"

"I see a man who's head is about to be severed by a guillotine with pretty flower decorations." Shinichi said. In his own voice.

"I see Chicago-style pizza." Kaito's voice this time.

"It's a guillotine."

"It's pizza."

"Guillotine."

"Pizza."

"Alright, be quiet, both of you! " Fumiyo screamed, and then calming down, "Okay, let's move on, why don't you tell me about your little problem.?

"What problem?" Shinichi asked in Kaito's voice.

"The problem about you having multiple personalities?"

"I've never really noticed any problem."

We can kind of guess where this is going right? Because what happens for the next 30 minutes would probably scar you and me for the rest of our lives. So lets skip ahead.

"!"

Kaito looked up from where he was dying Heiji's hair while Heiji was sleeping when the psychologist he was so particularly infatuated with ran out of her office and out the door, screaming her head off. Heiji woke up with a start when he heard the screaming and looked at the door to the psychologists office. Following his gaze Kaito looked up and saw Shinichi leaning against the doorframe looking very calm.

"The psychologist has appeared to have gone insane." He drawled as he walked out the door.

Heiji and Kaito looked at each other, made a mental promise to never let Shinichi near a psychologist again and followed him out the door.

* * *

Authors Note: We all know that Shinichi likes to break psychologist's minds. Its just what he does. Now if you don't think the bit with the psychologist sounds like a psychologist then oh well, I've never actually been to one and I don't study psychology. I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. The ring

Note: Still don't own Detective Conan.

"Kazuha, will you marry me?" Heiji asked on one knee, fumbling in his pocket for something.

Kazuha's face was frozen in shock. The only coherent thought running through her head was: "_Heiji, marriage, answer, and YES!_" Finally she regained her senses and pulled Heiji's face closer to hers and shouted "YES AHOU! OF COURSE I WILL!" right in his ear before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until Heiji pulled away and opened a velvet box that had been in his pocket. Kazuha lookd at it and frowned, instead of a diamond ring that she always dreamed about there was something completely different. Hoping to whoever was up there that this was a joke, she regained her calm and asked:

"Heiji, is that a puzzle ring?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." He said proudly a smirk on his face, but when he saw the expression on her face he lost that smirk very quickly.

"You ahou, who the hell gives a puzzle ring as a engagement ring? Oh, wait obviously you, the biggest AHOU on the planet!"

Heiji deadpanned, this was definitely not how he planned this engagement to go.

"So are you still going to marry me?"

That was not the right thing to say, Heiji later learned after recieveing multiple slaps in the face and a particularly bony knee in the groin area.

Authors Note: In case any of you were wondering if I actually made this up, I didn't. My Dad actually gave my Mom a puzzle ring as an engagement ring. I doubt it didn't turn out quite like Heiji and Kazuha, but the idea of Heiji trying to propose to Kazuha with a puzzle ring was just too funny to pass up. So anyway, REVIEW whoever you are.


	3. Caffeine

Note: I don't own Detective Conan. Thank you for listening

Ran loved Shinichi, she really did. But some of her boyfriend's odder quirks really got on her nerves. Like when he babbled on about Sherlock Holmes, which didn't happen too often anymore but still often enough to get her irritated. Or how every time he got outside a dead body would appear and he would almost always go off to solve the case, leaving her in the dust. Yet, out of all of those, the most frequent of her boyfriend's quirks was his need for coffee.

It was an addiction…almost; Ran had never seen Shinichi get through a day fully awake without at least five cups of coffee a morning. It didn't exactly help his cause that he made coffee strong enough to be constituted as paint stripper or it was the only thing he had for breakfast, with an occasional piece of toast. So because of this, Ran hated coffee with a passion.

This particular morning Shinichi was on his third (or was it his fourth, Ran had lost track) cup of coffee when Ran's nerves got the better of her and she snatched the cup of coffee away from Shinichi, resulting in a glare from him.

"Don't you have anything better to drink in the morning? All this caffeine will stunt your growth." She snapped holding the coffee away from his grasping fingers.

"Hey, with enough caffeine I could rule the world!" He snapped back as he finally managed to get the coffee sipping it and holding it protectively against his chest.

When she heard this, Ran's first reaction was to laugh, but then the words sunk in and she paled. Shinichi was right and him ruling the world was not something she wanted to experience anytime soon. Being Conan had done wonders for his ego and she was not going to let it get bigger. So Ran removed those thoughts of Shinichi ruling the world from her mind and made a mental note to switch his coffee to decaf without him knowing.

Authors Note: This isn't one of my better ones but I still like it. The idea came from a stamp I bought that said "with enough caffeine I could rule the world." And this image of Shinichi with a coffee cup popped into my head and this story was born. I will take requests, in case anyone's wondering. Whether or not I use them remains to be seen. REVIEW and peace!


	4. Sarcasm

Note: Still not owning it.

"Haibara?" Conan said as he bounced a soccer ball on his knee. He was in the basement of Dr. Agasa's house and bored out of his mind, so he decided to go talk to Ai. Not his brightest moment.

"Yes Kudou-kun?" she said not looking up from the computer screen while her fingers typed

furiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing my paper on how unicorns really exist and all the candy in candy stores should be pink and taste like juniper berries." She said sarcasticly.

"Really?" he asked as he let the soccer ball fall to the ground with a thud in his surprise.

"No I'm working on the antidote. Don't you know how to detect sarcasm or was that not taught to the great Kudou Shinichi?"

Conan couldn't think of a witty retort to counter that so he let silence fall between the two shrunken teens again until...

"Haibara?"

"Yes Kudou-kun?" she asked exasperated.

"Did you turn of the oven when you finished the cake for the cake walk?"

"No I left it on so I could slowly kill the kitten I had stuck in there."

"So I'll take it that you turned off the oven then."

"See even the great Shinichi-sama can learn something new from the humble peasents!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Haha. Very funny Haibara." he said.

They both fell silent, making the room almost completely silent except for the sound of someone typing and the occasional bonk from Conan's ball bouncing off the celing.

Finally Conan broke the silence and said "Haibara?'

"What. Is. It." she gritted out, clenching her hands into fists to keep herself from lunging out and strangling Conan.

"Why are you so sarcastic?" he inquired, inching slowly away from her. He stopped trying to put distance between himself and her when he noticed she had calmed down considerably.

"It's my body's natural defense against the Stupid."

"Oh." he said until he realized what exactly she meant by that statement, and said "Oi! I'm not stupid!"

Ai just chuckled dryly to herself and opened up the fashion magazine by the computer, deciding that researching today was going to be near impossible and now that she was interrupted she might as well plan her revenge.

Authors Note: Actually I have nothing to say except Enjoy!


	5. Chess Pieces

Notes: Still don't own Detective Conan

* * *

_If you were a chess piece what chess piece would you be and why?_

Saguru stared at the sheet of paper in his hands. Why the hell they were writing about chess pieces, in English, during math class was beyond him. It might've made sense if they had all gotten the same prompt, but they had picked them out of a hat, so that was not the most probable senario.

Unfortunately for him. he couldn't think of anything better to do than stare listlessly at the paper, which he had been doing for the past two minutes, 44 seconds.

Sighing he took out a sheet of paper and began to write, "_if I were a chess piece I'd be a_," That's where he stopped, coming to the horrible realization that he had absolutely no idea what chess piece he'd be. So he stared at the paper some more wishing that it'd write itself. This of course went completely against all logic, but hey, he was desperate.

He was shaken out of his stupor when a puff of smoke surrounded his being and he came out to find that he was now wearing a cowboy outfit, complete with a sheriff badge.

"Kuroba, get me out of this outfit. NOW." he gritted out glaring at the figure standing over him.

"No, not until you lighten up." Kaito pouted, crossing his arms in a childish manner, " You've been glaring at that paper for a while now. So what's up?"

"First off, I'll lighten up when I'm out of this stupid costume and Kid is caught. Secondly, the reason why I've been glaring at my paper is because I can't figure out what chess piece I'd be for this stupid prompt." he snipped out, pointedly looking the other way.

"Well I think that you'd be a pawn, stubbornly continuing on the same straight path, never going out of your way unless there is an opportunity close by, and when you reach your goal you do something else." Kaito said dramatically standing on the top of Hakuba's desk.

"Wow Kuroba, that might be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." he said disbelief written all over his face.

"Not really, that was just a fancy way of saying you're blind and stubborn." Kaito's voice broke into his thoughts, Saguru looked up to see Kaito smirking down at him as he jumped off Saguru's desk.

"Thanks Kuroba for that confidence boost." Saguru said dryly, cleaning the shoe prints Kaito had left.

"Any time, anytime." he grinned and hopped off the desk

"KAITO, QUIT TEASING HAKUBA!" Aoko's voice shrilly echoed across the room. The two boys turned their heads to see Aoko standing there in battle position, mop in hand. Kaito gave a quick "Uh-oh" and was off, nimbly dodging Aoko's mop swings. Hakuba looked back down at his paper, sighed and wrote down half of what Kuroba told him. He changed a few parts to make it sound better, of course. Before turning it in he briefly wondered where Akako was. She'd probably be trying to seduce Kuroba by now. He shrugged, actually relieved she wasn't here, he was at his limit already.

Akako snickered as she left the classroom, performing the de-transforming spell as she walked down the hallways. It was so worth it to pretend to be her math teacher's… less than desirable form, just to see the look on Saguru's face when she gave out writing prompts in math class. His answer was enlightening and it made it even better that Kaito didn't figure it out. Maybe she should start messing with Saguru's mind more often, after all he had much better reactions than Kaito and the little voice in her head gave her such _good _ideas.

Authors Note: I'd like to thank you guys so much for the reviews. They've all been really positive, so that's helped. In this fic, Hakuba seems a little out of character, but that's fanfiction for ya. So keep on reviewing, and I'll keep on writing. Ciao!


	6. Different

Note: Don't own. Most likely never will

"Well this is different." Conan remarked as he surveyed the scene.

"Really? I don't see how." Heiji said as he slid his hat around. "Another murder happened around you and now we have to solve it."

Heiji was right. There was another murder. The victim had been shot in the gut and had bled out for a few minutes after being shot. There were words by his right index finger, presumably a dying message.

"Yeah, but there isn't some really intricate trick involved giving one of the suspects an alibi, that doesn't usually happen to me. The murder is pretty straight forward he got shot, the culprit ran away, the victim bled out. End of story." Conan said dryly examining the scene, noting the bloody footprints going away from the body.

"Maybe the dying message is some intricate code." Heiji said hopefully looking at the words written on the asphalt.

"Why would he? It's obvious the murderer wasn't coming back. Look at the message it says Natsuki did it." Conan pointed to the words.

"Well, that sucks. I was hoping I could beat you to the murderer." Heiji said. "Maybe it was so easy this time because they didn't have enough time to plan it?"

"Yes, that or they're very unimaginative."

"So you wanna go get ice cream or something?" Heiji asked scratching his head.

"Do I look like a kid to you?" Conan said, then deadpanned when he realized what exactly he had said and hastily added over Heiji's snickers, "Don't answer that."

"C'mon let's go see if Kid sent in a heist note." heiji said ruffling Conan's hair to annoy him.

"Yeah at least he puts some thought and imagination into his heists. Will you stop that?" he asked irritated when Heiji didn't stop ruffling his hair.

"Sure kiddo. Let's blow this joint." Heiji said as he left the scene.

"Since when have you used American slang?" Conan drawled as he followed Heiji out the scene.

Conan and Heiji had left two very confused police officers who spent two hours trying to figure out the coded dying message. Until they finally realized there was no code at all and arrested the culprit.

This left Conan and Heiji with nothing to do, since Kid wasn't having a heist and Conan's body magnet tendencies weren't working for them anymore. So they pranked Saguru, who happened to be walking down the street at the time. Conan had tranquilized Saguru and he and Heiji had dressed him up like Harry Potter and left him in a phone booth in front of their favourite coffee shop. When Saguru did wake up, it took him 5 minutes to realize what had happened to him, and when he did, he shouted something that sounded like "Kuroba" before running off, robes streaming behind him.

Conan and Heiji had stopped snickering, eventually, to wonder who this "Kuroba" was. They shrugged, it wasn't their problem anymore

Authors Note: I rather like this one, but that's just my opinion. Anyway please review, it doesn't matter it its good or bad, I'd still appreciate it greatly. Thank you.


	7. War Zone

Note: As much as I'd love to own it. No I don't

A shot rang out through the arena, hitting Kaito in the chest. His eyes widened and he comically fell to the ground, clutching the area where he had been shot.

"So many regrets, my friends…I'm dead." He said dramatically, clutching at Saguru's pant leg before going still.

"Get up Kuroba, we all know you aren't dead. Angels would be singing if you were." Saguru said dryly, lightly kicking Kaito's side as he stuck his gun into his hip holster.

"We've got to get moving before they catch up to us." Heiji said as he looked around and noticed something strange about their group, "Hey where's Kudou?"

"Obviously he's not here Hattori." Saguru said dryly.

"Well I noticed that. I'm not blind." Heiji shot back.

"Wait, Kudou's missing? No, that can't be true! He can't be dead! He was so young Hakuba! Where did all the time go?" Kaito sniffled, crying into Saguru's shoulder after getting up from his lying down position.

"Kuroba get off me, Kudou isn't dead, we must've lost him." Saguru dislodged Kaito off of him and began to walk forward, others following him.

There was silence then…

"So you guys wanna see a magic trick?" Kaito bounced forward rubbing his hands together as he turned back on the group.

Before they could say no, Saguru and Heiji found themselves hanging from the ceiling by rope after being covered by a puff of smoke. They were hanging by their clothing it was a rather uncomfortable position to be in

"Kaito get us down from here. We don't have time to lose." Saguru demanded glaring down at the smiling magician.

"No, not until you get a sense of humour." Kaito folded his arms.

"Hattori help me convince him that I do have a sense of humour." Saguru said nudging the teen next to him.

"I don't know Hakuba, you seem pretty tight ass to me. Maybe we should just hang here for a while." Heiji said mildly, snickering when he saw the look on Saguru's face

"We're in the middle of a war zone, Kudou's missing and you guys want to give me a sense of humour? Both of you are crazy."

"You just realized that? What kind of detective are you?" Kaito said, mock disappointment written all over his face.

"Ku- oh just get us down from here, we need to get a move on." Saguru said.

"Since you asked so nicely, okay."

Kaito snapped his fingers and there was another puff of smoke and the three teens found themselves in a closet

"Kuroba, where are we?" Hattori asked looking around.

"Judging by the fact there is a broom jabbing my bottom, it's a storage closet." Saguru snipped out, clearly in pain.

"You really do have a stick up yer ass." Heiji managed to say between snickers.

"Mature, Hattori, real mature." Saguru said. "Stay still while I shoot you."

"Hakuba, you wouldn't. Hattori is like a brother." Kaito said horrified, stepping in between the arguing teens.

"Oh yes I can and I will. Can we get out of the closet now?" Saguru said groping the darkness for a doorknob.

"WellSince Hakuba seems to have gained homicidal tendencies, and it's in our best interests." Kuroba said opening the door and letting them out.

A loud beeping sound roared through the arena. Realizing their time was up the three teens exited the arena.

"Kuroba?" Saguru asked

"Yeah Hakuba?" Kaito asked looking at the blonde teen as he put up his gear.

"This is the last time I will ever play LaserQuest™ with you." He said shortly turning away from the brunette teen.

"Umm.. Okay, you do that Hakuba. You know I think somebody's missing." Kaito said thoughtfully looking around.

"Come to think of it we never did find Kudou." Heiji said putting his hat back on.

"Maybe he's already in the lobby, his gear has already been put up." Saguru said pointing out the gear rack where Shinichi's gear had in fact, already been put up.

When they went outside into the brightly lit lobby, a stark contrast from the black light lit arena. Their eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the sudden change in light, just barely able to make out the Shinichi's figure staring earnestly at the television where their scores were to be displayed.

"Oi, Kudou where were you? You left us to fend off Kuroba!" Heiji called out. At the sound of the Osakan's voice, Shinichi's head turned to face the detectives and magician, a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry, I took a wrong turn when I fell back and couldn't find you guys." Shinichi answered sheepishly as he walked towards the group. "On the bright side, I got first place."

Shinichi pointed towards the TV where the scores were now being displayed.

"Aww c'mon, I got 3rd to last place." Heiji said pouting.

"Well, you got better than me, I got 2nd to last." Saguru said.

"Kuroba, how'd you manage to get negative 1000 points?" Heiji asked disbelievingly as he watched the TV some more.

"It goes against my motto." He said bouncing up and down, definitely too happy for a guy who just failed miserably at a game.

"You do realize that nobody gets hurt when you shoot them in LaserQuest™?" Saguru asked, tentatively peering at Kuroba.

"They don't? So I could've won?" Surprise was written all over Kaito's face. Saguru face palmed at his classmate's stupidity.

"Silver Bullet, come up here to receive your score sheet, Silver Bullet." A worker standing underneath the TV screen called out waving a piece of paper over his head

"That's me guys." Shinichi said with a grin as he ran off toward the employee. He took the paper from the worker and ran back there, a stupid grin on plastered all over his face. Shinichi waved his score sheet in Heiji's face, gloating on the fact that it was Shinichi that was irritating Heiji, not the other way around.

"Give me that Kudou." Heiji snapped, snatching the paper from Shinichi. "Woah, you got 15,000 points how'd you manage that?"

"Well, you see in Hawaii…" Shinichi began before being cut off by Kaito

"Yeah, Yeah, you're tou-san taught you how to shoot a gun." Kaito said bored.

"Kuroba, even you should find that impressive." Hakuba said glaring at the teen. "Hattori, can I see that?"

"What? Oh sure Hakuba." Hattori handed Hakuba he score sheet, which he had crumpled in a fit, because Shinichi had defeated him, _again._

"Kudou, why are all of our codenames on here?" Hakuba said turning on him.

"Well you see Kuroba and-" Shinichi said nervously stopping when Kaito put a hand on him.

"I think a good idea would be to run. Now." Kaito said slowly.

Shinichi nodded in agreement, looking at the deathglares the two detectives were sending them. The sweatdropped, gulped and ran the hell out of there, the two teens following them.

"KUDOU!!!" Hattori yelled swinging his bokken.

"KUROBA!!" Saguru screamed sending Watson after the teens.

"You'd think they wouldn't get so worked up over a game of LaserQuest™." Kaito remarked as he ran with Shinichi.

Shinichi's only response was a nod and kicking a soccer ball at their followers.

* * *

Authors Note: Yeah I don't really know where this came from. I was kind of bored when this hit me. It's kind of long. Well longer than most of my other ones. Well I hoped you enjoyed and if you didn't tell me. I need the feedback. Who got the A Very Potter Musical reference?


	8. Bad Day

"What's wrong Takagi?" Chiba asked sitting down beside Wataru at the bar.

Wataru sighed and lifted his head up from where it had been buried in his arms to regard his robust friend.

"Everything Chiba, everything." He muttered, resuming his previous position.

"Really? I'd thought you'd be happy, you finally asked out Satou-san today, and I heard she said yes." Chiba said, clapping him on the back heartily.

"I was, then it all went down hill from there." Wataru said tiredly, lifting his head so he could take a drink from his glass. He groaned and began to tell Chiba the events of his day.

_Wataru was happy, elated, excited. Whatever you wanted to call it. Satou-No he supposed he should call her Miwako now, had said yes to his date invitation. Wataru practically skipped to the workroom, he was so happy. When he went through the door and walked to his desk, he suddenly remembered why he was so nervous to ask Miwako out before. There was every single, straight man in the police force standing in his way. Wataru could practically feel the glares and ill omens emanating from his coworkers. He suddenly felt small, very small. Sighing dejectedly he sat down at his desk to start the paperwork for his recent case, another one solved by Conan-kun. He reached for the case file which should have been on his desk, to find that it wasn't there. Then he remembered who had been his partner on the case._

"_Oh shit." Wataru thought,"I had Sasaki as a partner, and he's been trying to ask Miwako out on a date all week. Not Good."_

_Wataru groaned and got up. He slowly made his way to his inenvitable doom._

After going through his inevitable doom and surviving…

_Bring. Bring. Bring_

_Wataru groaned and banged his head against his desk in a vain attempt to make himself unconscious so he could make this day end sooner. His phone had been ringing off the hook with men who wanted to complain to him. Why did he give out his phone number to everybody at the precinct again? Oh right, he didn't, they probably got it from someone. When banging his head didn't work he picked up his cellphone._

"_Hello?" he murmured into the phone._

"_Wataru, why didn't-" the voice said before he cut it off._

"_Sorry, yesterday was the deadline for all complaints." Wataru snapped slamming the cellphone shut._

"_Wait, that voice sounded familiar… Wait…That was my KAA-SAN!!!" Wataru screamed inside his head. He grabbed for the phone and fumbled when it started to ring._

"_Yes?" he said fearing for his life._

"_Wataru, is that anyway to talk to your kaa-san?" Wataru mother's demanded through the phone._

"_N-no, kaa-san." Wataru muttered. It was official, this was the worst day of his life._

"Well I can see why you would think that today was so bad." Chiba said after a moment of thought.

"Yeah," Wataru muttered.

"Look on the bright side, you did get a date with Satou-san." Chiba said trying in vain to cheer up his moping coworker.

"Yeah. I just need to believe that everybody would stop glaring at me soon." Wataru said, sitting up for the first time.

"Well, everybody needs to believe in something." Chiba said taking a drink from his beer, finishing it up.

"Really? What do you believe?" Wataru asked, mildly interested.

"Me? I believe I'll have another beer." Chiba said, calling over the bartender.

"Thanks Chiba." Wataru muttered, feeling slightly better at his coworker's antics.

"Anytime, Takagi. I'm here for all your mood lightening needs." Chiba said placing a patronizing hand on Wataru's shoulder before laughter overcame him.

Authors Note: Sorry for the sporadic updates. My schedule's been kind of busy. Hope you like this one. I didn't read it over so there are probably grammar and spelling errors. And to the anonymous reviewer who asked me about the A Very Potter Musical reference. It was when Kaito said "So many regrets, my friends…I'm dead." Cedric says the same thing without the "my Friends" part when Quirrell kills him. I wanted to credit the place where I got the idea from, and since it wasn't a direct quote I called it a reference. Sorry for any confusion caused, didn't mean it…this time. Anyway… I love reviews, be them good or bad, so honour me with some!


	9. Heiji Helps Love Along

Notes: Do not own Detective Conan or Avatar: The Last Airbender for that matter.

Heiji was completely and utterly confused. This didn't happen to often, normally when it came to Kazuha's feelings or when Kudou seemed to wrap up a case before him, but right now hen felt even more confused than normal. One minute he had been yelling at Kazuha and had fallen back on to the pavement, hitting his thick head hard against the concrete when Kazuha had poked him rather hard in the stomach. He had awoken to find himself …wherever this place was.

Heiji was in a large clearing, surrounded almost completely by trees and he could see a large path on the other side of the glittering river that flowed by. By the river, on his side of it, there were two figures… and was that a fireball that the left figure had thrown at the right? Blinking in confusion he moved closer to the figures to see that they were a boy and a girl, the boy being the one who had thrown the fire. The girl was wearing blue clothing and seemed to be forcing water out of the stream to fend off the boy's attacks. The boy was wearing red clothes and he could see a scar underneath his eye. There was something familiar about the way they moved around each other,

As he got closer he could hear their friendly banter, the girl seemed to be calling him a "hot headed jerk." And the boy call her a "big fat know it all". Their banter was strangely familiar, like he had seen this all before.

After moments of confusion, he finally realized where he had seen this all before, with Kudou and Neechan! (Wrong conclusion Heiji) After coming to his brilliant conclusion (scoff) he realized if they were like Kudou and Neechan, then they must be in love with each other! And like Kudou and Neechan they probably haven't come in terms with it and are dancing around each other. Well, that wouldn't do, it'd be better if they came in terms with their feelings, right?

So Heiji did possibly one of the stupidest things he's ever done in his life. He went towards the two battling forms, completely disregarding the fact they were dueling with potentially dangerous elements. He jumped in between them. They stopped, surprised at the stranger's stupidity.

"Zuko?" the blue clothed girl asked.

"Yeah Katara?" the boy apparently named "Zuko" asked.

Before she could answer Heiji cut in.

"Look I know you guys love each other and I think you should just admit it before one of you gets shrunk or something weird happens that separates you two for a long time. So why don't you kiss now and have that awkward moment where you tell each other you're in love with them later. Okay? Good."

And with that Heiji walked away, glancing behind him to see that they were in fact kissing. He smirked; satisfied that he had helped another couple figure out their true feelings for each other. He fell unconscious, not quite realizing the full irony of the situation.

Author's Note: In case any one of you were wondering, I'm a full fledge Zutara fan, it's practically the entire reason why I had watched the show, to see them get together. So naturally, when Katara ended up with Aang, I was very upset. But I have managed to convince many of my friends and that random guy I met on the street that when they make a sequel to Avatar, Zuko and Katara will end up together, and if you believe otherwise then (sniff) please keep it to your self, I don't need another person to crush my hopes in dreams… Just Kidding XD. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and I'd like to thank all my reviewers and people who favourited my story or put an alert on it. And If you don't like Avatar, well I don't exactly like it either, except for Zutara and Ty Lee, the only reason I watched it was because of my brothers. I'd like to end my completely too long author note by telling you to REVIEW. Bye


	10. The Talk

There comes a time in every parent's life where they have to inform their child of the dangers of sex. Some parents enjoy the talk, reveling in the fact that they are able to torture their children just like their parents tortured them with the same action. Other parents dread the talk, the thought of having to endure the horrid thing again, even if it was coming from their own lips, unbearable.

The Talk was the exact reason why Heiji was pounding his head against the breakfast table in a vain effort to make the pain go away. Apparently he hadn't realized that banging your head against anything would just increase the pain, not make it go away.

It had all started with breakfast. Heiji had sat down to a steaming breakfast; no it was so big Heiji supposed it should have been called a feast. This was Clue #1. His wife, Kazuha never made him huge meals, unless she wanted him to do something. Heiji's son, Yasuo had left the table after receiving a pointed glance from Kazuha. This was Clue #2. Kazuha never cared about their son listening in on them, except for certain, sensitive topics, like money or anything about their son. His final clue had been when Kazuha had smiled sweetly down at him, her white hand in deep contrast with his tan shoulder, and had said "Heiji, you need to give our son The Talk. Don't worm your way out of this one or else." She hummed pleasantly and gave him a pat before turning away.

Kazuha left after clearing away the plates on the table, and walked out the door, presumably to have fun with her friends while he was about to be tortured.

Heiji knew he should've run then when Kazuha had put her hand on his shoulder, if he had, he would've been able to put off his perpetual doom for a little while longer. But he didn't, and Heiji regretted that mistake deeply. He was supposed to go to a baseball game today with his co-workers, he really didn't have time to tell Yasuo about sex and dating.

"_Why, oh why couldn't Kazuha do it? She's much more sensitive than I am, at least according to her_." Heiji thought after she left, still banging his head on the table.

Sighing in resignation, Heiji stopped his self-mauling and was about to get up and get this over with when he heard a knock resonate through his house. He shot towards the door, running to his saviour.

Heiji opened the door just as the person on the other side was about to knock again. The door swung open quickly to reveal a rather irritated looking Shinichi on the other side.

"Kudou, you're just in time!" Heiji exclaimed practically dragging the bemused Shinichi inside.

"For what Hattori?" Shinichi asked, dread rising up from the pit of his stomach.

"To babysit my kid, of course!" Hattori said excitedly.

"Wha- I never agreed to do this!" Shinichi protested, desperately trying to free himself from Heiji's death grip.

"Please Kudou? I have to go to a baseball game." Heiji whined loudly causing Shinichi to grab his ears in pain.

Shinichi studied his best friend's face, before replying, " Oh, alright. I'll do it but you owe me."

"Thank you so much Kudou! This also means you'll have to give my kid The Talk, okay?" Heiji said turning to Kudou to make sure he wasn't going to run away, satisfied he called out to his son " Yasuo, come down here, Kudou is going to babysit you while Im gone, he also jhas something important to tell you."

Heiji looked over to Shinichi, fully expecting Shinichi to tackle him, but was pleasently surprised to find that he was just staring at him, dumbfounded. Heiji turned around when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Yasuo coming down the stairs slowly.

"Uhh... Tou-san?" Yasuo asked tentatively.

"Yeah Yasuo?" Heiji tapped his foot against the wooden floor, impatiently waiting to get out of there, the sooner, the better.

"What's wrong with Shinichi-ojisan?" Yasuo said pointing towards Shinichi who was slowly advancing upon Heiji, the smile of the devil stretching his face.

"Why? What's he-" Heiji was cut off by Shinichi's hand gripping his shoulder tightly making Heiji squeal with pain.

"I'm fine Yasuo-kun, thank you for your concern, me and your tou-san just had a … misunderstanding." Shinichi said curtly, smiling dangerously. He turned Heiji around to face him, "You should get going Hattori, you wouldn't want to miss your baseball game."

Heiji looked surprised, looking between his son and his friend, before he decided that it was worth the risk. It was _baseball_ after all. He couldn't just miss a game for the sake of protecting his son from a slightly insane friend, right?

So with hurried goodbyes and a quick run about the house looking for his worn baseball cap, Heiji was out the door, leaving his son in the hands of a genius out for revenge. It could quite possibly be the stupidest thing he has ever done, with the exception of giving Kazuha that puzzle ring of course.

"So, Yasuo." Shinichi waved at Yasuo who was standing across the room, blinking in confusion at his tou-san's stupidity. When Shinichi got Yasuo's attention he continued saying, "Want to help me make your father's life miserable?

Yasuo grinned, this was the reason why he liked Shinichi-ojisan so much

The baseball game was nearly halfway over when Heiji thoughts finally drifted to his son and the Talk.

"_Well, he's with Kudou and Kudou said he'd give him… OH SHIT! He's with Kudou and Kudou looked like he was going to kill somebody when I left. This is not good, not good at all._" Heiji thought panicking. He scrambled in his seat, garnering strange looks from the people around him, even stranger ones when they recognized who he was.

Frantic, Heiji tore out of the stadium and hopped into his car. He put the portable siren on top of the car, turning it on with a flick, this was an emergency after all. As he flew through the streets, he was a blur among the slower moving cars, the only thing alerting the people sharing the street to his presence was the siren, which was shrieking loudly, carrying over the hustle of the crowd by the wind. He parked the car in his driveway miraculously not having a car accident. He turned off the siren and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Heiji ran towards the door, fumbling with the keys as he struggled to open it. Finally opening the door, Heiji rushed inside looking around for some signs of life. Hearing noises coming from the living room, he went inside their, praying to the Gods he wasn't too late.

When he walked in the room, he saw Yasuo watching TV intently, he thought that was fine, until he saw what the TV was playing. It was some…adult films and Shinichi was dully pointing out what was happening like showing minors X-rated films to tell them about sex and dating was a completely normal experience. He cleared his throat loudly and the two heads snapped up in attention.

"Oh, Hattori. Glad you're hear, I can leave now." Kudou said smiling stretching from his position on the couch.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you explain to Kazuha why the hell you showed our son X-rated films." Heiji commanded with much more authority than he felt.

Shinichi smirked when he heard this and got up. He walked towards Hattori and placed a hand on his shoulder. Heiji gulped, when people put his hand on his shoulder, it never ended up good for him.

"But you see Hattori, as far as Kazuha knows, I never showed her son an X-rated film, you did." He said calmly.

"Yeah, tou-san! You're the one who showed it to me." Yasuo chirped, standing next to Shinichi.

"What? Yasuo, you're in on this too?" Heiji was scared now, Yasuo was his trump card, the only way he would be able to prove Shinichi was the culprit.

"So, I'll be taking my leave now. Bye Hattori. Bye Yasuo." Shinichi said after patting Heiji on the shoulder and hugging Yasuo. "Good luck with Kazuha."

Shinichi left, leaving Heiji to bang his head against the wall and Yasuo to laugh at his tou-san.

Kazuha smiled down at her loving, happy family as she began to serve out dinner. Heiji seemed unusually quiet today and kept shooting furtive glances at Yasuo. She wasn't really worried, Kazuha knew she'd find out what this was about soon enough.

"Hey Kaa-san." Yasuo said waving his spoon in the air to get her attention.

"Yes, Yasuo?" she asked.

"Guess what Dad told me about today?" He chirped, smirking at his father.

Heiji slammed his heads against the table and kept it there, completely ignoring the fact there was food all over his face. He let out a loud groan, he was in for it now.

Authors Note: Hey everybody! I hope you like this, I know I did, torturing Heiji is so much fun. This was actually my Dad's original idea of giving me the talk, he was actually going to go through with it, when he forgot. Thanks to **MaskedIncantation ** for the constructive critism, I kept it in mind, though I'm not sure it actually shows. I'm actually planning a prequel to Kudou Shinichi vs. The Psychologist, I just have to clear up some details and finish it all up. Review please, I beg of you! XD


	11. Phone Calls

Note: Don't own, quit asking

_Brrriiiinnnnggg. Bbrrrriiiinnnggg._ The phone rang through the house, awaking the sleeping occupants.

"Shinichi get the phone." Ran said looking down on her husband's sleeping form.

"Whuf?" Shinichi mumbled through his pillow.

"I said, get the phone." Ran said shaking her husband gently.

Shinichi rolled over to look at his wife who was staring at him expectantly

"Why me?" Shinichi asked looking up at the white ceiling

"Because it's your phone." Ran said, " Therefore your responsibility."

"fine but you owe me." Shinichi muttered rolling over to grab a glass of water.

"Of course Sweetie." Ran beamed at him and Shinichi winced, it was definitely too early for cheeriness.

Grunbling Shinichie got up and walked to his jacket and reached for his phone which he had left his cellphone in.

"What the hell do you want?" Shinichi snapped.

"KUDOU!!!!!"

"Kuroba? What do you want?" Shinichi demanded practically seething at the phone, "Its 3 in the morning!"

"GUESS WHAT!!!!" Kaito's voice chirped through the phone, the voice seemed to bubbling over in excitement.

"No, Kuroba. It's too early to guess. If you want me to guess than call at a more reasonable hour. How about NEVER?" Shinichi grinded out through gritted teeth. It was bad enough the magician moved to the house next door to his and Ran's, Shinichi did not need to put up with his so called "best friend" calling him at ungodly hours.

"We're pregnant!" Kaito exclaimed.

Shinichi was partially relieved, at least the reason Kaito called him was a good one. But someone still had to pay for waking him up, preferably many people and now that he was awake enough to think coherently, Kaito was first on his list.

"You and Aoko-san?" he asked pretending to be bored.

"Yeah." Kaito answered, his voice losing some of it's cheer at his best friends lack of emotion.

"Oh, well then tell Aoko-san I said congratulations " Shinichi said, " And Kuroba before you go,"

"What do you need Kudou?" Kaito asked a bit confused as to what his friend might need so early in the morning.

"When did you get a gender change and who the hell got you pregnant?"

A silence came from the other end and Shinichi swore that he could feel the others poker face fall into a look of shock. Shinichi waited on the phone a little bit longer and was debating whether or not to hang up when Kaito finally broke the silence.

"Hakuba." He said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle at the magician's antics.

"Right, of course. Shall I go tell him my congratulations?" Shinichi said, miraculously keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I have to keep Aoko from finding out my... problem." Kaito said and Shinichi laughed. This was perfect, now he could make Saguru suffer

"Okay, I call you and tell you his response, Im sure he'll be really excited." Shinichi said grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, definately." Kaito said and he hung up, leaving Shinichi to do the devil's work alone.

Now that Kaito was off the phone, it occurred to Shinichi that if he was fully awake, the chances of him actually doing this were pretty low. But, it was 3 am, he wanted to make people suffer and if anyone was going to be blamed it would be Kaito, Saguru would probably assume it was Kaito who called him while pretending to be Shinichi. So Shinichi shrugged his shoulders and dialed Saguru's phone number.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" Saguru gritted out, obviously sleepy.

"Just wanted to extend to you my congratulations." Shinichi replied patiently.

"Congratulations? What for?" Saguru said, the hostility in his voice replaced by confusion.

"For getting Kuroba pregnant." Shinichi replied simply, barely keeping a straight face.

"I- wha?" Saguru sputtered.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Shinichi said laughing freely.

"Kuroba, is that you? Why the bloody hell are you impersonating Kudou? KUROBA!!" Saguru yelled into the phone, causing Shinichi to hold the phone away chuckling. He hung and went back to bed, grateful to finally get back to sleep.

"What was all that laughing for?" Ran asked, curious to find out what caused her husband to be in such a good mood, since he was definitely not a morning person.

"Kuroba's pregnant." Shinichi said slipping under the covers and falling asleep immediately.

Ran opened her mouth, about ask Shinichi what brought this about, but decided against it. She was sure she'd hear all about it tomorrow.

Authors Note: Looking back on this, I've decided that Shinichi is really out of character. But it's fanfiction. Besides, I'm pretty sure Shinichi at three in the morning acts like this, I'm not absolutely sure what he would act like, cuz I've never seen him awake at 3 AM. Most people are asleep. So I'd like to take this time to thank all the people who reviewed this story, put it on their favourites list and alerted it or me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! And I'd like to remind you guys to review. Thanks again!


	12. A Trial According to Conan

Note: Don't own Detective Conan or Phoenix Wright cuz if I did Detective Conan would be over and Phoenix Wright would never have lost his badge.

"So you see Mr. Edgeworth, the defendant couldn't set up the trick necessary to commit the murder, due to the fact that she is currently nursing a broken leg without a cast and couldn't stand up long enough to set up the trick, let alone set it in motion. In order to bring proof to the court, I brought a doctor in to verify the fact. Here's the doctor's analysis on the defendant's leg." Conan said handing over a manila folder to the baliff.

"Objection! I find this objectionable." Edgeworth said jabbing a finger at the piece of paper the baliff handed him.

"Really? How so Mr. Edgeworth?" The Judge said looking at the paper.

"I-I don't know." Edgeworth stuttered, punching his desk in defeat. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Your Honour."

Phoenix sweatdropped as he looked at the paper handed to him. It was a doctor's analysis, that much he expected. What he didn't expect was to see Conan's handwriting littering the page, pointing out key points and using medical terms that were completely lost on Phoenix. He watched on as Conan began pointing out flaws in Edgeworth's logic, not really caring that a seven-year-old was doing his job for him and was currently owning Edgeworth. Then he actually realized that Conan was doing his job better than him and in response to that thought he began to bang his head repeatedly until a bright and chipper voice interrupted his headbanging.

"I don't think you should bang your head anymore Mr. Wright, you could get a concussion." Conan chirped, pushing up his glasses.

Phoenix looked up and saw the judge and Conan looking concerned while Edgeworth looked at him like he was an idiot..

"Oh right, sorry for interrupting the trial." Phoenix rubbed his head and smoothed his hair back, "Where were we?"

"I was just telling Mr. Edgeworth and the judge how you have crucial evidence that'll prove who the murderer is." Conan said coming down from the witness stand to stand next Phoenix at the defense bench. "So, are you going to present the evidence, or am do I have to do it for you?"

"No, it's okay I'll do it." Phoenix said feeling flustered from Conan's expectant stare has he rummaged through his briefcase.

Conan massaged his temple and sighed. Phoenix Wright was an amazing lawyer, Conan could tell this much. What he wasn't was organized. Not that Conan was organized either (have you seen his desk?) but he was much more organized that Phoenix. Well he was going to be in Los Angeles for a few more weeks to visit his parents, perhaps he could offer Phoenix his services an assistant? Judging by the amount of dead bodies he had run into so far, he'd be very good for Phoenix's business.

"I found it!" Phoenix said waving a pencil around to draw attention to him.

"What the hell are you doing Wright?" Edgeworth said, glaring at the attorney standing across the courtroom.

"_I'm doing my impression of the Steel Samurai Edgeworth, what does it look like I'm doing?"_ Phoenix thought sarcastically as he chose to ignore Edgeworth's question and continue the trial. "This is Mona Dimit's monogrammed pencil found underneath the body. This proves she was at the scene of the crime recently."

"Objection!" Edgeworth yelled pointing his index finger at Phoenix, "She could have dropped it well before the body was placed there."

"Objection!" Phoenix yelled back, also pointing his index finger. "I was there right before the body was placed there. There was no pencil there and if Mona Dimit is to be believed, she was on the other side of the building.

A murmur resonated through the courtroom until the Judge had to pound his gavel once, twice, no three times to get them to calm down.

"In light of this new evidence, the court will have recess for 15 minutes in order for the prosecution to prepare Mona Dimit to take the stand. The court is now in recess."

The Judge pounded his gavel and the people in the court filed out, not to be seen for fifteen minutes.

In the Defendant Lobby, Phoenix Wright was curious. He didn't have much to be curious about, the defendant wasn't there, nor was anybody he knew, besides Conan of course. It was actually Conan he was curious about and he was going to do something about it, like all lawyers.

"So Conan where did you learn all that stuff about medicine and blood spatter?" Phoenix said crouching down so he was eye level with Conan.

Conan turned and looked at him with wide eyes and said completely serious, "It was on TV."

"Uhhh…right."

Authors Note: So did you like it? I wrote this in honour of my new Phoenix Wright story, A New Beginning. Check it out! (Yes, I do enjoy shamelessly self advertising myself.) Review, I read all of them and take everything you guys say to heart.


	13. Babysitting

Saguru made a mental note to never do Aoko favours again. They usually entailed him being threatened to go over the edge of insanity. Granted, this was the first time he had ever done a favour for Aoko, but this experience was so horrible that he never wanted to do let this happen again.

"He's just a seven year old, nothing to be afraid of." Saguru muttered underneath his breath, although in his mind he added, "A very smart, freaky seven year old who has teamed up with Kuroba to make my life miserable."

He let out an inaudible groan at this thought, he hated baby-sitting. Saguru supposed that this experience would be so much more pleasent if Kaito hadn't come to Beika with him because apparently he wanted to visit his "best friend" who just happened to live there. Unfortunately for Saguru, Kaito's best friend happened to be Conan,(Saguru snickered at that, thinking Kaito had finally found someone his own age to play with) who Saguru was supposed to baby-sit.

When he found out about this, Saguru had tried to leave and let Kaito baby-sit Conan without him, but Conan had given him a rather hard stare and told him that "You'd better not leave me alone with ths idiot, so get in." before pushing Saguru through the door and locking it behind him. Kaito had then declared that Conan needed cheering up and Saguru had found himself surrounded by smoke and when it cleared he realized that Kaito had dressed him in a leotard with a tutu. This made Conan snicker and he brought out his phone and began to take pictures of Saguru and all his glory.

Which brings us back to now, where Saguru is sitting on the couch of the Mouri Detectivr Agency, in a leotard (he took off the tutu), and facing the prospect of being blackmailed by a little kid. Today just wasn't his day.

"So why do I have to help you again?" Conan complained to Kaito as they sat in a corner away from Saguru.

"Because you said you would if I saved you from being babysitted by Hakuba." Kaito said while he fiddled with one of the devices he had conjured.

Conan's face fell when he remembered the deal he had made during his time of weakness. He was ok with Aoko babysitting him, but Saguru was where he drew the line. Conan sighed and just decided to go with the flow, it was much easier that way.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to the park." Kaito said.

"Why, what's at the park? Do I need to be worried?" Conan demanded.

"No, but someone always dies whenever we go to the park, and I figure that when you solve the murder before him, Hakuba's gonna be really freaked out." Kaito said thoughtfully, stroking his chin to make him seem smarter. Although in Conan and Saguru's opinion it wasn't working.

"Somebody does not die whenever we go to the park!" Conan defended as he reached down to flick his shoes on before realizing he wasn't wearing any shoes, so he went for the watch instead.

"Okay, okay! Dead people don't follow you whenever you go to the park!" Kaito exclaimed nervously, that watch never was good news for him.

"Good, glad we reached an understanding." Conan gave a satisfied smirk and brought his arm down in a non-threatening position.

"Well we're still going to the park." Kaito insisted stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest.

Conan thought about this for a very long time. On one hand, if he refused to go to the park, Saguru probably wouldn't become mentally scarred. On the other hand, if he did go to the park, he could practice soccer. After a few minutes of constant debate, he finally reached his decision: Screw Hakuba, this is SOCCER we are talking about!

"Okay, we can go to the park, but I'm playing soccer." Conan said. He walked away from Kaito to look for a soccer ball.

"Great!" Kaito cheered and bounced over to where Saguru was sitting. He dropped a sleeping gas bomb, and when the pink smok cleared, Saguru was back in his orginal clothing and fast asleep. Kaito hoisted him onto his shoulder and looked over at Conan who was giving him a flat stare.

"Was that really necessary?" Conan arched an eyebrow and in response Kaito nodded, "Never mind, let's get going."

Saguru awoke to a very bright light shining in his face. In a confused haze, he sat up and cracked an eye open to see where he was. There were trees and he was pretty sure he was sitting on a park bench. Suddenly, all the memories of the past few hours flooded back to him. He shot up, alert and looked around the park for his charge. He sighed in relief when he spotted Conan kicking a soccer ball against the wall, somehow managing to hit it on target every time. He ignored the strangeness of that, and instead began to focus on finding Kaito, which was way more important. Saguru had assumed that he was the reason why he woke up on a park bench. He spotted his target, who was currently dodging soccer balls that were being kicked at him by Conan. Smirking slightly, he stalked over to Kaito. Just as he was about to tell Kaito off with a few choice words (A whole lot of swearing), a scream filled the air.

"HE'S DEAD!" The voice shrieked, Saguru looked startled at this, Kaito looked happy, and Conan just banged his head against the nearest wall.

"I told you so." Kaito looked over at Conan, looking completely satisfied. Conan kicked a final soccer ball at his head and let out a groan, he hated it when Kaito was right, Kaito never let him forget it.

"Well, I suppose I should go over there and solve it." Conan walked away, leaving a very happy Kaito and a very confused Saguru.

"Does this happen often?" Saguru asked Kaito.

"Yeah. Almost everyday, I swear that guy is a walking corpse magnent." Kaito said disinterestedly.

"And he solves them all?" Saguru's voice reached octaves never heard before by man.

"Yeah." Kaito looked up when he heard a thudding noise to find Saguru lying down in a dead faint. Kaito kneeled down and gently shook him, "Hakuba, are you okay?"

Realizing his efforts were futile, Kaito sat down the ground beside Saguruu and began to dye his hair pretty colours until Conan got back.

"_Well, one good thing did come of this." _Kaito thought happily, now dying Hakuba's clothes a puce colour, "_I was right and Kudou's never going to forget it."_

Authors Note: Well I realize I haven't updated in a while. That's because I was busy. Do you need another explanation? Anyway I'd like to take the time to thank everybody who has reviewed, favourited and put this story on alert. Since you guys are most likely not going to read this I do realize this is fruitless, but I'm going to shamelessly say it anyway: REVIEW!


	14. Fangirls

They stared each other down, each taking in the other's appearance. It was moments before the one on the right spoke.

"I see the fangirls got you."

The other one huffed indignantly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you Kid. Why do you have to have so many damn fangirls?" He threw his tattered shirt at the thief, who batted it away.

"You do realize that half those fangirls are yours, tantei-kun?" Kid raised a skeptic eyebrow at Shinichi.

"Whatever, just remind me to never come to one of your heists on Rabid Fangirl Day, okay? I don't think my wardrobe could handle it."

There was a rustling behind Shinichi, and a metallic clang sounded. Kid's eyes widened and he backed away nervously, still staring at the door behind Shinichi. Shinichi stared in confusion at the thief.

"Why are you staring? Kid? Seriously, I don't have time for this." He waved his hand in front of Kid's face. The thief stared back, drool dripping from his open mouth. "Ki-" Shinichi started but was cut off by a shrill voice.

"OH MY GOD IT'S KID-SAMA!"

"OH MY GOD ITS KUDOU-SAMA!"

The two rivals looked at each other.

"Run?"

"Run."

Authors Note: And this concludes my first fanfic. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this, but I was really busy. I had a lot of fun writing these stories, and I hope you people out there enjoyed it too. I'd like to thank every body who reviewed/alerted/faved this story. You guys rock.

.


End file.
